Secrets
by Jounouchi123
Summary: what if Zero was the sick brother. What if Rido was the one to find him? Not Shizuka Hio Z/K Z/R one sided? Romance, angst and hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own vampire knight.**

**Prologue: **

It's snowing and when it is… all the creatures that God himself created hide, except one creature that he himself doesn't have the power to control it. The snow supposed to be white, pure and cold then why it's red?

When it's red it's only mean one thing

Blood

Would you sacrifice the ending to start over again?

::::::

My Chronic ill health, led to this day… if they could have listen to me, if they could have treated me as equal, then nothing would happen, if I didn't hear that they preferred Ichiru as a son… we would be a happy family just because the lack of hunters skills that doesn't mean that I am a ineffective, but one night when I wanted everything to end. Someone found me to give me a new beginning, we share the same days, the same everything except he is strong and I am weak.

I was founded by Rido-_sama_, I was wanted.

And he saved my life from that pureblood vampire, so I owe him my life but then one night he disappeared, when I was seven I had had heard that a new family will adopt me and that will be kaien cross… will be my new father and Yuuki Cross my adopted sister.

But when I asked about where Rido-_sama _is, kaien cross said never to say his name in this house never to reveal that I know Rido-_sama. _In this house I must forgetRido-_sama , _I said yes but yes sometimes means no.

::::::


	2. Chapter 2

~**I don't own vampire knight~**

He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't control his fears anymore, his body is aching from this unbelievable pain that shot through his spin, but he was doomed because he can feel that someone is controlling his body… many attempts to stop moving outside the academy; but failed.

He wanted to scream for help or plead but he couldn't find his lips… he wanted to run but he couldn't really as useless as he knew it would be, as his weak as his knees already were, panic took over and he bolted for the alley that was near to him in some point, broken sobs because he couldn't take it anymore… there was no one to save him this time and he knew it… the chaser would find him soon… would smell his blood and hunt him to no end, his quivering hands that's hold the only thing that can protect him, he slid to the ground while he was leaning against the old wall, folding his arms to his chest making sure to grip his weapon tightly… the smell of his blood and sweat was also clear than the fresh air.

He was in front of him in a flash; he stopped breathing for a moment… he looked up to him, to his eyes that's filled with amusement, saw him walk slowly towards him and he hugged himself tighter, but the chaser stopped and knelt in front of him, he can see his mouth and fangs also released even in the dark.

"Stay away f-from me" He slapped himself from the inside because he stuttered now he knew [the enemy] that he was afraid, in a second he was breathless when his chaser spoke the dreading words

"Hmm how can I stay away from this delicious meal? You are so powerful yet you are running from a level D vampire? That's really unusual… I can sense your aura is powerful too, I will not harm you young boy, my dear hunter… I just came here to deliver you a message from my master"

"He is back and will find a way to you, I just wanted you to know… he will come to punish you because you betrayed him, you went with his dear nephew… hmm but he will come back make sure of that" He added with a false concern tone.

And he disappeared leaving the hunter unconscious

:::::

As a prefect, he had duties to protect the night class. He wasn't like them, vampires and he didn't wanted to be, they were all monsters that has no feelings, he must complete just this day and see his only one friend Yuki, and he was always late, that's why now he is running to help Yuki with her duty as him, he gave a long sigh when he reached and saw the poor Yuki trying to protect and sending them back to their classes.

When he stood beside her he gave them a death glare as a warning so they stood back enough for the night class to have a space. And that when the door finally opened revealing the night class students

He saw Yuki fall, but of course kaname: the high mighty… came to help her to stand up on her feet, asked her if she was okay… the moment Kaname locked his eyes with Zero… zero for the first time he avoided his gaze and break it, he knew it then that there is something troubling that boy again, he was just so innocent, but powerful too yet he can't control his powers or knows that he is a strong person.

He approached the human, who was standing behind Yuki and kept his eyes away from kaname, why he was avoiding him and why he should care… they weren't enemies not friends either, but whenever someone needed help they helped each other and this time he will help this human.

"Kiryu-kun how are you feeling?"

It was a simple question, to let this human give him the attention but he didn't and that thing frustrated Kaname, nobody disrespected the pureblood vampire or ignored him; but this boy was different from anyone he had had met. He saw him clenched his hand, saw him spacing out then he looked at his eyes again, there was anger and fear…like he was afraid to look into the pureblood eyes, but Kaname never gave in and he will let him look at his eyes and tell him what was going on to help the boy.

"I asked you question _zero _and I am waiting for the answer" He added slightly angry

And he saw the human snap out of whatever he was thinking and looked at Kaname in surprise like he didn't realize that he was in front of him.

"Kuran-kun"

And then he smell it, there was blood… _zero's _blood, faint but still there, what is going on with him? And why he just smelt it now, he was pissed off, and it was clear on his face that he was also angry to who would harm him, there were just many questions. So he couldn't take it he took the boy's hand roughly…and dragged him away from the students and his followers, Zero was a stubborn human, he was struggling to get free but the moment he was succeeding the mission Kaname let go of his hand. Zero winced and held his wrist trying to ease the pain.

"What do you want Kuran?"

"I can smell your blood, kiryu-kun… pray to tell me who is responsible for this?"

"And why do you care, it's a meaningless to tell you, you won't understand… I don't understand, I thought he was gone but he is back Kuran I should warn you, but I can't tell you who"

"Why? And who is back what are you talking about"

"Kuran-kun, I know everything about you, what you are… and what lies beneath your heart, believe me I do and because I do, you should be careful from now on"

~::::~


End file.
